


Khon'dok'ri

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Dev's Saiyan-verse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: The Saiyans celebrate their bloodlines in the order of the Princesses; they celebrate the First with the growing Moon, the Second with the full Moon, and the youngest with the shrinking Moon. They mourn and rest during the Moonless nights, just as the Second did.-Legends have a reason to exist. Explanations or lessons, there is a reason.
Series: Dev's Saiyan-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Khon'dok'ri

**Author's Note:**

> Khon'bok'ri - kon'be (records, recordings, inscriptions, books) and ch'dok'ri (to remember)

Once, there were three moons and on each moon, lived a Princess. On the world below, was jungle, desert, and the water. It was a planet rich with life, but the Princesses were long-stayed in their moons, looking only to the small world when they one day saw blood come upon the planet. A rain coated the world in red, and it was a color that the Princesses, only seeing the black and white of space, were entranced by.

The eldest Princess, Sozukin, looked to her sisters on their Moons. Her home was the largest of the three; rough and arid, her Moon held her desire that she may seek something else to keep with her, something unlike her world. She was the first of the Princesses to dare leave her home, and for the first time, one of the Moons began to grow dark in her absence.

Sozukin enjoyed the jungle and liked to watch the animals there. She admired their tenacity and ability to survive in what could be harsh conditions. For years, she lived with them, growing stronger and devouring any animal that dared to fight against her. When it came time for the animals to mate, Sozukin looked around, noticing the mud under her feet and the leaves in the trees above her. They were different from her home, malleable and wet.

Because that, the Princess made two sons from the mud and from the tops of the trees, giving them tails so they could enjoy the jungle fully. Their names were Yasai and Wah. Yasai led Wah, more often able to find resources where Wah could not. She came to her sisters and said: _Look upon my children, the first born out of nothing. They will be celebrated thus; when the Moon begins to wax and grow pregnant, my children will know I created them first and that I take pride in them._

Sozukin returned to her Moon after many _saddes’y_ 1. She told them of her jungle and her children. With her sisters’ amazed expressions looking back at her, Sozukin smiled, her eyes closing as she rested, her energy lighting her Moon once more.

The youngest Princess, Juzupii, looked down curiously at the world below. Her home was the smallest of the three. The floor of her Moon was smooth, with many craters that she liked to play in. In her excitement to follow her sister’s example, Juzupii came down upon the world below. As her sister’s Moon before, her own home began to grow dark in her absence. Her sisters, lonely without her playfulness, began to sleep, all of the Moons slowly growing dark.

Juzupii came to the desert and liked how warm it was there. The animals varied in size and their methods of surviving in the desert. During her trek in the desert, she saw the landscape flooded by rain, the same red rain that had entranced her and her sisters. The rain made the animals and plants of the desert thrive, everything blooming into a vibrant, living home where even the ground seemed to want to eat what lived upon it. Juzupii was enraptured by all of it, and she wanted to share the experience with someone, but her sisters were not there with her.

To satiate her loneliness, she made three infants from the stone, the sand, and the plants that were there. She was so proud of them, watching them dance under her sisters’ Moonlight as they thrived in one of the deserts’ oases. Their names were Yas, Ky’kon, and Botsu. 

She came to her sisters and spoke: _Look at the world below us. I have also created children, and in my happiness I have created another! They should be celebrated in the same way; just as the Moon grows pregnant, its pregnancy must also end, and so my children will see the shrinking Moon smiling at them from the sky and know my care and joy for them._

After telling her sisters of her journey, Juzupii went to sleep in her home, occasionally going to the planet below and smiling upon her children.

The middle Princess, Hiyokome, examined her sisters while they were upon the world below them. They had created beings that desired attention but had learnt to survive on their own. Yasai and Wah had found the rest of the Moon-Children, leading them around the jungle. Their smaller companions, younger and brighter for their Creator’s attention, followed eagerly, seeking Yasai’s attention. Yasai had become their leader

Hiyokome’s Moon was the strangest of the three. The floor of her Moon was cratered without a smooth area in sight. Though Sozukin’s Moon was dry, there was always water there, frozen and easy to grab. Juzupii often contented herself with playing. Hiyokome found herself looking to the singular Sun that had blessed the planet below, watching as it affected the world and its inhabitants in ways that their Moonlight never could. 

When not doing such a thing, Hiyokome had to defend herself from the meteors that constantly damaged her body, using her natural ability to heal to continue to protect what she had left. With that thought, Hiyokome found herself curious about having companions to protect what had been created. She could protect her sisters, and perhaps she could create children to protect that planet below and her sisters’ children.

While her sisters remained unaware of her departure, Hiyokome went to the oceans. She admired the life there, though the salt of the water perturbed her. She tried to make one child, digging her hands into the plant life that grew by the water. She attempted only one because she didn’t want to risk losing a child in the waves if there were too many for her to keep track of. 

On the first day, with the plant life, no child was given to her. She cried a curse upon the Moonless night that had visited them, that no one would gain from it; when Juzupii came upon the world and her sisters had mourned in temporary loss, she had gained three children, while Hiyokome gained nothing.

On the second day, Hiyokome attempted to create a child from the salt water. However, the water brought nothing. A hopelessness overtaking her, she called out a blessing then, that the Waters that lived in the Moon-Children and the Moon should become close and grow stronger from each other. It would keep the children safe until she thought of something else. She blessed the waters of the planet as well, wishing for the Moon-Children to be able to navigate the Waters.

The Waters thanked her for her blessing by separating a part of itself by carving passages inwards, the newly-separated Waters losing their salt the whole way. From this, rivers and lakes from which Creation can drink were created. As Hiyokome bent down to drink the water, she felt a small face against hers. Monokuda, her son, had been born.

Hiyokome showed her son ways to protect himself and to protect his family. When the light from her sisters’ Moons shone down on the water that third night, Hiyokome saw her son look into the salty ocean. When she went to see what it was, she saw another child. Kaiyo looked up to her Creator, following Monokuda to meet Hiyokome.

While Hiyokome trained her children, she also showed them small things that she found eye-catching. She showed them around the world; Monokuda admired the jungle but Kaiyo never wanted to stray far from the oceans. 

When they came back to the Waters, Hiyokome brought saltless water for them to drink. As Kaiyo and Monokuda trained together, Hiyokome placed the water into a hole that she had created in the ground to collect it. From it emerged a blossom. 

Knowing that something was happening without her power, Hiyokome told her children to watch the bloom, gathering more water. They drank and sat in silent as they waited for the bloom to grow. 

The next night, under a Full Moon, a small child emerged, reaching out for his family. Hiyokome named him Moto. Hiyokome trained them all, watching them grow strong as they navigated the waters, traveled the world, and learnt to defend themselves. Soon, Yasai came and welcomed the new Moon-Children. Hiyokome bade them to live well, and she told them of their blessing, to be strong with the full Moon-light of their Creators.

With this, the third Princess came back to her sisters and spoke: _My delight overran the elements, and from a Moonless hopeless power, I come to celebrate the patience of my Creations. My strength is in them, and my wish for them to survive is in them. My infants who came only when the Moon was at its most pregnant state will thus be celebrated then._

The Saiya-jins celebrate their bloodlines in the order of the Princesses; they celebrate the First with the growing Moon, the Second with the full Moon, and the youngest with the shrinking Moon. They mourn and rest during the Moonless nights, just as the Second did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: one day, one rotation of a planet passing through a day and night cycle (approximately 26.6 hours)


End file.
